


Our disco ball's my kitchen light

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, Fluff, M/M, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Baekhyun só queria ter a sua primeira dança com Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 5





	Our disco ball's my kitchen light

**Author's Note:**

> bom, como eu irei excluir minha conta do wattpad, eu decidi que iria postar minhas fics em uma outra plataforma além do spirit então aqui estou aaaa  
> essa é minha primeira fic que eu escrevi lá em 2018 então.... não tenho mais o que dizer além de boa leitura :)

Kyungsoo realmente não dava a mínima para o baile de primavera.

Só de imaginar aqueles arranjos florais bregas, os salgadinhos sem gosto, o ponche de cereja e aquela bola de espelhos irritante pendurada no meio do ginásio enquanto tocava Take My Breath Away ao fundo fazia o moreno revirar os olhos em profunda irritação.

Kyungsoo realmente não ligava para o fato de que provavelmente todos os seus amigos estariam lá — e com amigos lê-se Jongin, Chanyeol e seus respectivos pares, que para dizer a verdade, Kyungsoo não se recordava os nomes.

A festa em si era algo totalmente previsível para Kyungsoo. Depois da famosa semana dos pedidos, em que o moreno assistiu de perto os seus colegas de turma e vários outros alunos se meterem em terríveis encrencas para fazer o pedido perfeito para o seu par, alguns tendo sucesso e outros nem tanto, o baile seguiria seu protocolo com músicas internacionais sobre amor que fariam todos entrarem em um áurea mágica e romântica que combinava perfeitamente com a primavera. E é claro que o ponche batizado também ajudava.

Depois do fim do baile, cada um se reuniria com o seu grupinho de amigos para terem o after party que se resumia em ir a um restaurante ou fast food para matar a fome — que os salgadinhos preparados pela escola não deram conta — fofocar e rir dos acontecimentos da noite. Essa, com certeza, era a parte favorita de Kyungsoo, apenas ele, seus amigos, comida e muitas risadas.

Mas é claro, não podemos esquecer, Kyungsoo não dava a mínima para o baile de primavera.

Ficar em casa junto as suas preciosas HQs, vários doces pegos escondidos do armário de guloseimas de sua mãe — que a mesma acreditava que Kyungsoo não sabia da existência — e assistir a algum filme de terror na televisão parecia um plano muito mais divertido do que ter que usar um smoking alugado à noite inteira e um sapato que provavelmente machucaria o seu pé.

Sim. Esse plano era perfeito, e definitivamente bem mais divertido que um baile idiota. Pelo menos na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Já na prática a coisa está bem diferente do planejado. A real mesmo era que o moreno estava começando se entristecer por ter que ficar em casa e agir como se não se importasse enquanto todos se divertiam.

O motivo não era a falta de um par, até porque, Baekhyun, seu namorado, até tentou o convidar para irem ao baile juntos, mas o moreno foi mais rápido ao cortar o pedido do mais velho antes mesmo dele ter terminado.

No momento em que Kyungsoo percebeu que Baekhyun iria fazer o convite, tudo que o moreno conseguiu sentir foi medo. Medo do que todos iram pensar quando os dois aparecessem na frente de toda a escola como namorados. Isso mesmo, na-mo-ra-dos. Kyungsoo já podia até ouvir os comentários maldosos e cochichos que preencheriam toda a quadra assim que ele atravessasse as portas dos ginásio com Baekhyun. Não era atoa que só os seus familiares e os de Baekhyun sabiam do relacionamento dos dois. E Chanyeol, porque o moreno contava tudo para o orelhudo que chamava de melhor amigo desde os seis anos de idade.

Kyungsoo tinha medo do que aconteceria com si e com o namorado quando assumissem o namoro de um ano e quatro meses para todos que conheciam. Céus, Kyungsoo temia até pela sua família. Na pior das hipóteses os Dos teriam que mudar de endereço para fugir do preconceito que rondava o gramado verde das casas do subúrbio em que Kyungsoo morava.

Mas era que agora, sentado sozinho no tapete da sala — já que seus pais estavam de plantão pelas próximas 48 horas —, enquanto assistia A Hora do Pesadelo pela nona vez e se empanturrava de caramelo e refrigerante de laranja, que Kyungsoo começou a pensar que até que não seria uma má ideia vestir uma roupa alugada à noite toda, beber ponche de cereja e dançar uma música brega e melosa no meio da quadra com Baekhyun. Mesmo que todos estivessem os olhando e cochichando.

Realmente não seria uma má ideia sentir os braços de seu namorado o segurando bem juntinho a si enquanto ele encaixaria o seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo.

 _Baekhyun_.

Se pelo menos Kyungsoo fosse um pouco mais corajoso como o seu namorado — que já teria assumido o namoro dos dois a séculos se o moreno não tivesse pedido com jeitinho para eles esperassem até que ele estivesse menos inseguro — os dois poderiam estar aproveitando melhor a última noite de primavera, e Kyungsoo não teria que lembra do rostinho triste de Baekhyun quando o mesmo tentou lhe convidar e recebeu uma não como resposta. Era óbvio que o seu namorado havia ficado decepcionado.

Ótimo, agora além de lidar com o arrependimento, Kyungsoo teria mais uma companheira, a culpa.

Não era como se Kyungsoo tivesse vergonha do seu namorado, longe disso por favor! Baekhyun era a pessoa mais incrível que ele já teve a oportunidade de conhecer, e quando o mesmo se declarou para si, no funda sala de música do colégio, enquanto Kyungsoo tentava afinar uma flauta e quase se engasgou com o próprio ar ao mesmo tempo em que soprava o instrumento e Baekhyun dizia "Eu gosto de você", Kyungsoo teve a certeza que tinha acabado de ganhar na loteria.

Ainda era difícil de acreditar que o garoto por quem todas as garotas daquela escola brigariam para ter pelo menos um minuto de sua atenção teria se apaixonado por si. Logo por si, a pessoa mais sem graça do universo.

Kyungsoo nunca iria entender o que Baekhyun viu e via em si, afinal, que pessoa se apaixonaria por alguém que ainda assistia Duck Tales todos os sábados de manhã enquanto comia waffles com mel e M&Ms? Mesmo que Baekhyun achasse extremamente fofo e acordasse todos os sábados mais cedo para ir até a casa dos Dos, com a desculpa de levar mel caso tenha acabado, e de quebra poder ficar agarradinho com Kyungsoo no sofá enquanto assistiam as aventuras do Tio Patinhas.

No final das contas, o moreno acabava com uma dispensa lotada de potes de mel e com vários beijinhos de seu namorado pelo resto da manhã. É, Kyungsoo realmente era muito sortudo por ter Baekhyun, e extremamente idiota por tê-lo decepcionado.

E foi assim que o começo de noite de Kyungsoo se arrastou lentamente, com o gosto de laranja e culpa. Culpa por não ter sido corajoso o suficiente, por ter magoado aquele que tanto amava e que o amava de volta. Culpa por estar escondendo o amor e o relacionamento dos dois por tanto tempo.

Kyungsoo havia se decidido. Na manhã do dia seguinte o moreno ligaria para o namorado e contaria que estava pronto para assumir seu namoro para quem quisesse ouvir. Baekhyun poderia até subir em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório e gritar para toda escola que ele e Kyungsoo eram namorados, mesmo sabendo dos possíveis olhares tortos que receberiam a partir daquele momento, Kyungsoo estava pronto. Estava pronto para enfrentar tudo e todos, afinal ele amava Baekhyun, mais do que amava waffles com mel e M&Ms. Definitivamente muito mais.

Foi depois de mais três pacotes de caramelos e o início de O Iluminado começar a ser transmitido na tela da TV da sala dos Dos que o moreno começou a ouvir um barulho abafado ao fundo que aparentemente estava vindo da cozinha.

Kyungsoo se levantou e decidiu checar a origem do barulho que se tornava mais nítido a medida que o mesmo se aproximava do corredor que o levava em direção a cozinha. Se fosse o gato da vizinha revirando o seu lixo mais uma vez sua mãe surtaria e tentaria banir o pobre coitado do bairro. Assim que Kyungsoo colocou os pés no cômodo o som se transformou em pequenas batidas na porta dos fundos que levava ao jardim. Quando Kyungsoo a abriu concluiu que era realmente um gato. Mas não do tipo felino.

Baekhyun estava parado em sua porta vestido com um smoking perfeitamente alinhado que definitivamente não era alugado e que o deixava parecido com uma estrela de cinema. Foi impossível para Kyungsoo não o olhar de cima a baixo, desde o par de all star verde, até o sorriso que o seu namorado direcionava para si que o fazia pensar que havia ficado cego.

Lindo. Não existia outra palavra para descrever o seu namorado.

Kyungsoo só pareceu acordar de seu transe quando Baekhyun subiu o degrau que deva acesso a porta e disse um 'Oi' baixinho antes de cumprimentar o moreno com um selinho e entrar totalmente na cozinha da casa dos Dos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego que seu namorado havia roubado de si segundos atrás, e fechando a porta atrás de si. “Quer dizer, eu pensei que você iria passar a noite inteira jogando RPG com o seu irmão."

"É que..." Baekhyun começou a brincar os próprios dedos em um ato de nervosismo que Kyungsoo conhecia muito bem, o seu namorado tinha essa mania quando estava inseguro ou com vergonha para dizer algo. Foi por isso que o moreno se dirigiu até o mesmo e segurou sua mão para demonstrar que, o que quer que Baekhyun tivesse querendo lhe falar, ele estava ali para ouvir.

Baekhyun respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar.

"Primeiro, eu sei que você não queria ir ao baile por medo do que iria acontecer se nós aparecêssemos na frente de toda a escola como namorados, eu entendo isso. Entendo o seu receio e sei que você ainda não está pronto para dar esse passo e eu respeito isso! Sério! Para falar a verdade, você pode demorar o quanto tempo quiser para tomar essa decisão. Eu vou estar aqui para te esperar, porque eu te amo Kyungsoo, mais do que você possa imaginar. Mas o baile... É que... Ok, pode parecer meio bobo agora que eu vou dizer em voz alta, mas eu queria ter a minha primeira dança com você."

Kyungsoo estava pronto pra chorar ali mesmo, no meio da cozinha da sua mãe, se não fosse pelas bochechas coradas de Baekhyun e o seu olhar carregado de expectativas aguardado uma resposta.

Baekhyun era bom demais, precioso demais para si. Tudo que ele queria era dançar com Kyungsoo e o mesmo teve a capacidade de estraga a noite dos dois por medo. Como o moreno não lhe respondeu nos minutos seguintes — por estar secretamente se remoendo de culpa — Baekhyun continuou tentando a se explicar.

"Olha, a gente não precisa ir ao baile. Para falar a verdade eu passei a semana fazendo isso aqui." Baekhyun fez uma pausa e soltou a mão de Kyungsoo por um momento para coloca-las no bolso interno do smoking que vestia e tirar de lá uma fita cassete. "É um mix de todas aquelas músicas bregas e melosas que tocam em bailes, a gente pode colocar para tocar no aparelho de som da sua mãe."

"Eu me sinto tão idiota agora..." Kyungsoo deu uma risada fraca e balançou a cabeça antes de continuar. ''Por medo, eu estraguei mais um momento especial para nós por receio do que os outros iam dizer e pensar. Eu fiquei a noite inteira me remoendo e pensando que se eu não fosse tão medroso nós poderíamos ter aproveitado essa noite em um baile de verdade, e não em uma cozinha."

Depois de confessar e admitir para o namorado que se sentia culpado por ter estragado a noite, Kyungsoo esperava que Baekhyun concordasse com si, ou até que não dissesse nada em um ato de decepção, porém, o que o moreno realmente não esperava era o sorriso que o seu amado abriu — maior e ainda mais brilhante que o sorriso que o recebeu minutos atrás quando abriu a porta — e as palavras que fizeram toda a culpa se esvair de seu corpo para dar lugar a um sentimento que esquentava o coração do moreno.

"Você não estragou nada, você nunca estragaria nada, e sabe por que? Porque eu não me importo Kyungsoo. Eu não me importo que a gente não tenha ido ao baile e nem em ter perdido 'a grande noite mágica do ensino médio' como o Chanyeol costuma dizer. Eu realmente não me importo, porque tudo que eu preciso está bem aqui na minha frente. E caso você ainda não tenha entendido, eu estou falando de você e não da fruteira em formato de girafa da sua mãe." Dessa vez Kyungsoo teve que gargalhar alto e seu namorado o acompanhou com um sorriso pequeno estampado nos lábios que o moreno tanto amava beijar. "Mas eu estou falando sério. Eu não preciso de mais nada para ter uma noite especial se eu tiver você ao meu lado."

Baekhyun se aproximou um pouco mais de Kyungsoo e colou as suas testas ainda o olhando nos olhos enquanto aquelas palavras atingiam o coração e o estômago de Kyungsoo como se tivesse mesmo mil borboletas dançando dentro de si.

"De nada mesmo? Tem certeza? Nem mesmo da estúpida bola espelhada?" Kyungsoo decidiu confirmar tudo o que havia ouvido naquele momento, mesmo que soubesse que as palavras de Baekhyun eram sempre sinceras.

E Baekhyun o respondeu com um sorriso pequeno no rosto:

"Nem mesmo da estúpida bola espelhada."

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi a primeira que eu escrevi lá em 2018 e apesar de ruinzinha eu gosto bastante dela kk Enfim, obrigada por ter lido e até~♥︎


End file.
